


Our Love is Different (Touchè)

by sksdwrld



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the Sinclair household...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is Different (Touchè)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/gifts).



Micah was more of a cat person, Joe had a feeling. But he couldn't help but stop to look in the box that advertised 'free puppies' and then he found himself snuggling one against his chest. It licked and licked him and hugged his hand with its paws, and Joe found himself zipping the mutt inside his leather and climbing back onto the bike. 

It wasn't long before the pup stuck it's head out of his collar and wriggled merrily at the wind in its face. Joe couldn't even find it in himself to be mad when he felt a warm wetness spread across his chest and belly, knowing when he stopped that his green shirt would be clinging to him and that his leather would smell of piss.

"Look!" He laughed and held the puppy out to Micah when he returned to the apartment.

Micah peered in from the kitchen. "Is that a dog?" 

"It will be someday," Joe chuckled and snuggled the pup back to him. "He looks like he's part German shepherd, amd I'm not sure what else. I couldn't resist. Doesn't matter. C'mon, Sweetheart, get over here and helpe name him."

Tentatively, Micah made his way over, gently examining the puppy when Joe passed him over.

"Whaddya think? Rex? Dexter? Max? Rocco?"

Micah glanced up at Joe with an amused smirk. "Lilly? Rosie? Agnes?"

"Huh?" Joe frowned and Micah turned the dog around, lifting its tail.

"Rocco is a terrible name for a lady....And you promised you'd never bring another woman home," Micah teased, cradling the puppy to his chest but craning his face away when she licked him.

Joe groaned then tipped his head back and laughed. "Honest mistake. And so is Agnes, you meathead."

"Touchè," Micah laughed.

Joe's grin widened. "That's it. That's what we'll call her." Micah quirked an eyebrow but Joe's nod sealed it. "Touchè."


End file.
